Whenever a fixed action, such as starting software, opening a menu of software, or an operation of login in an online game, is triggered, execution logic of the software is relatively fixed because these fixed actions all belong to a specific scene of the software. And thus input/output (I/O) data to be read is also relatively fixed.
Files on the disk need to be accessed during the running of software, and the data accessed by the software in a specific scene of the software is relatively fixed.
However, in accessing the I/O data, running speed and the response speed of the software are lower due to a low degree of parallelism.